My First day at a new school
by KyokoSakuraba
Summary: Summery: Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I just moved to Konha from Tokyo. It is my first day of high school in my new school Konha High and this is how my morning started. SASUKE AND SAKURA!
1. time to get ready

My First day at a new school

* * *

Author: hi I am the author of this and this is my first so pleas let me know what you think

Summery: Hi my name is Sakura Haroun and I just moved to Konha from Tokyo. It is my first day of high school in my new school Konha High and this is how my morning started.

* * *

Hi my name is Sakura Haroun and I just moved to Konha from Tokyo. It is my first day of high school in my new school Konha High and this is how my morning started.

"Beep,beep,beep"

"God dame it OK I get it so shut up!" And this cranky person is me. I turned over on my side to look at the alarm clock"8:00 am. Holy shit I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!!"

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom to get ready. First I took a quick shower then I brushed my perfect white teeth I thank to my dentist then I brushed my long beautiful cheery blossom hair. After that I made my way to my room to get dressed I walked over to my dresser and picked a pair of blue jeans a green spaghetti strap shirt with the words cutie on it a black zip up sweat shirt and a pair of black sneakers to go with it. After I was done getting dressed I went down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast when I got down there I quickly ate my breakfast then said bye to my parents. "Bye okaasan, otousama see you after school."

"Good bye dear." My mother said

I walked to the front door but before I left I quickly grabbed my black messenger bag the headed for school. As I was walking I looked at my watch to see it was 8:30 am "Crap I'm going to be late I only have 10 minutes to get to school!!!"

I then started to run as fast as I could "There is no way I'm going to be late apishly to a new school!!"

Soon I saw the entrance of the school then I looked at me watch again 8:37 good I have four minutes left. I was now standing in the front of the doors good luck I thought to myself and then opened the doors.

* * *

Author: what did you guy think good bad OK please let me know and if you have any suggestions please tell me thank you and bay for know!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: hi my people this is my second chapter tell what you thought of the first chapter and please remember to REVIEW!!!!!

I opened the doors to the school and found myself in the busy hallway. I saw a bunch of students and teachers. I walked strait then looked around for the principles office I found it and mite I add it really wasn't that heard to find. I knocked on the door then opened it slightly I say a young women in about her late twenties sitting at her desk typing. She was very pretty she had short black hair and black eyes. He looked up and saw me she then stood up and walked towards me. "Hello my name is Shizune and you must be Sakura the new student right!" she said with a smile.

"Um yes I am Sakura and I am here to get my-"

"Oh yes you must be here to get you schedule I have you thing you will need right here just wait one minute." she said

She then walked over to her desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "Here you go. Your schedule, locker number, locker combination, and student ID is in there. Your books are in your locker ok. Oh I know since you're a new student and all how about I take you to your first class. Ok let go!

So Shizune walked me to my first class witch was reading with Kakashi Sensei. Shizune and walked up to the door and knocked. Then she opened up the door and looked in "Where is Kakashi don't tell me he's late again!?" Shizune practically screeched

From what I could tell so far though this teacher seemed to be late a lot and I was only in the school for a couple of minutes. This is going to be a long year I though while rolling my eyes. Suddenly I heard another voice from behind me, "Late again but I'm actually early today!"

I jumped when I heard the unexpected voice. Quickly I turned my head towards the unexpected voice to see a man wearing a mask covering the bottom half of this face with whit hair. He also looked to be in his late twenties. "Hi there I'm Kakashi and you must be the new student that I have been expecting right what was your name again!?" he asked

"Um S-Sakura Haruno; and it's a pleaser to meet you." I said shyly

"Oh well its nice to meet you to Sakura-Chan. Ok so shall we go meet the students know!?" he asked cheerfully

He then grabbed me hand and guided me towards the door and into the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: so sorry I didn't up date but I was busy sorry it wasn't longer but I have to go and say hi to my grandmother because she's visiting me for my birthday. Yes finally I'm thirteen now all I have to do I wait a few more years and then I can drive. Oh yah!

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Suddenly it became very quiet then I heard people whispering and a couple snickering. "Ok class please be quiet. Ok today we have a new student joining us to day! Her name is Sakura. Sakura please tell the class a little about your self if you would! Kakashi Sensei", Kakashi Sensei said cheerfully

"Um ok my name is Sakura Haruno and it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am 16 years old I just moved there from Tokyo like to do art that means all kind of art like dancing, music, and painting and other thing of that sort. Oh and yes this is my natural hair color." I said kind of board.

"Ok thank you Miss Haruno you can take a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand so Miss Haruno knows where you are. Oh and Sakura I imagine that you will need a guide so Sasuke you will be Sakura's guide for the week! "Kakashi sensei said a little too cheerful as if he had some evil plan and I swore I thought I could see him grinning which only creped the shit out of me. When Kakashi had said that I swore that I hear people gasp and some of the people in the classroom's jaws dropped. I then saw a hand go up in the far right corner of the room I looked at the hand for a moment and followed it down the see how the owner of the hand. I was shocked to see that the hand belonged to the most handsome guy I had ever seen. The very handsome man had black and blue hair his skin was very light and flawless and his eyes were an oxen color but the only thing that was weird about him was the fact that his hair resembled a chicken's ass. He wore blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. I walked towards him and sat down in the desk next to him as I walked up towards him I noticed the girls staring at me with hateful eyes but the thing that scared me the most was the way the guys where looking at my. They where looking at me with lustful eyes it were scary. "Oh boy this is going to be one long year "I thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author: sorry for not updating I promise to up date soon. Luv ya and remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
